Confetti is widely used during parades, celebrations, weddings, sports events and other joyful occasions to enhance the celebratory ambiance of the event. The confetti is typically scattered by hand or dispersed by shaking containers. This requires that a person's hands be occupied with scattering confetti and can detract from the person's participation in celebratory gestures, embraces, and other expressions of happiness.
For example, one well-known gesture used to express celebration, congratulations, or success is the “high-five” gesture, wherein two people, with hands stretched above their heads, join the palms of their hands together. The palms are typically joined with force, resulting in a clapping sound. However, an individual who has confetti in the hands may not be able to participate in such a gesture without losing the confetti, and an individual participating in the gesture may not be able to simultaneously scatter confetti.
As confetti can enhance the celebratory feeling of any gesture, even the “high-five,” a solution for scattering confetti while performing gestures is desired.